


Sitting on the White Picket Fence: Original Story

by TheShinyUchiha



Series: Sitting on the White Picket Fence [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Marysue maybe?, OC, Other, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyUchiha/pseuds/TheShinyUchiha
Summary: -SELF INSERT-Kai Uchiha, youngest of the remaining Uchiha siblings, joins Team Seven on their adventures through the Naruto story line. She quickly realizes that there is more to being a ninja than she thought. Will she overcome the obstacles that arise? Will she find her place among the world of ninja?
Relationships: OCxKabuto
Series: Sitting on the White Picket Fence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

Another day at the academy. Kai and Sasuke walked into an unusually quiet room. Sasuke glanced at Kai, who looked back at him, curious.They took their seat, the middle of the section closest to the window, with Sasuke on the end. Kai looked around the room, before nudging Sasuke as she got her stuff out of her bag.

“Naruto’s not here.” Kai whispered.

“Good.” Sasuke muttered in response. He was in his typical brooding position, holding his hands in front of his face and resting his chin on them. Kai rolled her eyes and put her notes down.

“Iruka-sensei isn’t here either.” She said, twiddling her pencil. “I bet he’s looking for him.” Sasuke didn’t respond, so she shrugged and started doodling on her paper.

Shortly after, the door slammed open. Kai jumped and looked up to see a tied up Naruto thrown into the middle of the room. Iruka shut the door behind him and walked over to Naruto.

“I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the Graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you’ve got another chance… and you’re messing up again!”

“Hmph!” Naruto turned his head, eyes closed. Kai sighed. He didn’t seem to understand the stakes at hand here.

“Fine!” Iruka stomped his foot down. “Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu.”

A collective groan came from the classroom. Iruka waved at them to move. The sounds of people shuffling through seats filled the room as everyone lined up. Kai kicked the table before putting herself in line. Sasuke leaned against the table while Kai reviewed what she needed to do in her head.

Sakura walked up first. “All right, Sakura here.” She said, holding her hands in the proper way. “Let’s do it! Transform!” With a poof of smoke, she transformed into a perfect representation of Iruka. Kai fidgeted with her shirt.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Sasuke whispered to her. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She

nodded, smiling back.

“Right.”

Sakura transformed back to herself and grinned, turning to Sasuke. “Yes! I did it!” Sasuke, did you see that?”

Sasuke didn’t answer her.

“Next, Sasuke Uchiha.” Iruka called, ignoring Sakura’s outburst. Sasuke stepped up, and Kai took Sasuke’s place in line. Sakura sat down in her seat. Without speaking, Sasuke made the hand sign and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

“Good.” Sasuke transformed back and went to his seat. “Kai Uchiha.”

Kai stepped forward, focusing on her chakra. Any nerves she had disappeared and she made the hand sign. “Transform.” 

A perfect copy as well. Iruka nodded at her and she grinned, transforming back to herself. She walked to her seat and sat down next to Sasuke.

“Told you.” He said. She rolled her eyes and started doodling on her paper again. It wasn’t that she was worried about failing. Kai hated doing anything in front of the class. She glanced over at the boy in the top corner. He had gone first.

Shino Aburame. He didn’t talk much, but Kai couldn’t help but be attracted to him. Not only that, his bug jutsu was amazing and she wanted to learn more about it.

“Next, Naruto Uzumaki.” Iruka said. Naruto stepped up, an odd grin on his face. Kai swung her legs in the seat.

“Transform!”

The class stifled laughter. Kai looked up and covered her mouth. Naruto had turned himself into a naked lady.

“Huh?!” Iruka was taken aback. Naruto transformed back.

“Gotcha! That was my sexy jutsu!” He laughed.

“Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!” Iruka yelled. Kai turned back down to

her paper quickly. Naruto’s face dropped. Iruka sent him back to his seat and started going through the rest of the list.

“Class dismissed. Tomorrow is your graduation test, and I expect each of you to be prepared for anything we’ve covered!” Iruka called as everyone started gathering their belongings. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“Dangos?” Kai said, turning to Sasuke with her bag. He put his pencil in her bag, and she closed it before swinging it over her shoulder.

“Sure.” He got up, and the two quickly escaped the room before the girls would notice them and try to get Sasuke to hang out with them.

After stopping at the Dango shop, Kai bit into her dangos happily. They weren’t as good as the ones Itachi would get for them, but they were still dangos. Delaying going home, the two wandered the back streets to their house.

“Nii-san, tomorrow is the graduation test.” Kai said between bites.

“Yeah, and?”

“What if we’re not on the same team?” Kai stopped and looked at him. Sasuke didn’t answer for a moment. Kai went to say something else but stopped when he turned to look at her, his lip twitched up just the slightest.

“We’ll be on the same team.”

“You sound so sure.” Kai giggled, catching up to him and pushing him. Sasuke shrugged.

“Just a feeling.”

“Wow, you have those?”

“Hey-” Sasuke went to push her but she jumped ahead of him and turned, sticking her tongue out. The two shared a playful glare, and then raced home.

Home was a house off to the right of the main road, all the way across town. After the massacre, the higher ups thought it would be best to move the siblings as far away from the Uchiha Compound as possible. Therefore, they ended up on the other side of the village. Not only that, the siblings' house had to take into account another factor.

“Curse!” Kai yelled, throwing her bag onto the table by their front door and running through the house to the back door, where she stopped. “We’re home!”

There was a whinny and the sound of hoofbeats as a black horse came running from the barn in their backyard and jumped over the fence. He stopped in front of Kai, nudging her as she grabbed his head.

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna be a ninja, which means you’ll be my ninja horse.” Kai said to him quietly. Curse nickered in response.

“I really wish you would stop running through the house with your shoes on.” Sasuke called from the house. Kai turned to him and giggled.

“Sorry nii-san.”

“We should go train.” Sasuke said, putting on the shoes he kept at the back door. He stepped out and walked up to Curse, petting his nose. “Let’s go to the training grounds.”

“But we know everything already.” Kai groaned. “And we train every day.”

“If we’re going to be ninja, we need to train every day.” Sasuke said, walking towards the treeline that separated their property from a trail that led to the nearby training grounds. Kai put on a pouting face and started following Sasuke. Curse, now outside of the fence, followed them.

\---

“We will now start the final exam.” Iruka said, standing at the front of the class. The excited chatter stopped as everyone’s attention went to Iruka. Kai could feel the excitement bubbling up. If they became genin, she’d not only graduate a year early, but also get to do real ninja things.

“When your name is called, proceed to the testing room down the hall. The final test will be on the clone jutsu. When you’re done, you can have recess until you’re called to come back. So stay in the academy.”

Kai grinned. She knew the clone jutsu well. It was actually one of the first jutsu Itachi had taught them.

Itachi…

She shook her head, turning her focus back on the present. She couldn’t think about what happened now. She had to focus on graduating.

Names were called, in alphabetical order by last name. Meaning, Kai would be before Sasuke. She tried to meditate while they waited.

“Kai Uchiha.” A chunin said from the door. Kai stood up and looked at Sasuke. He held out his fist to her. She grinned and bumped it before going down to the front and out the door.

The testing room was smaller than their classroom. The table at the front seated Iruka and another chunin Kai couldn’t remember. She’d seen him around, but didn’t know how he was. She stepped to the middle of the back part of the room.

“Alright Kai, I need you to make three identical clones of yourself. When you’re ready, go ahead.” Iruka said.

“Right.” Kai took a deep breath, focusing. “Clone jutsu.” She said, making the hand sign. Three clones appeared next to her.

Iruka and the man started clapping, and Kai let the clones disappear. She grinned. “Congrats! You pass.” Iruka came to her and held out a headband. “You’re now a genin of the Hidden Leaf.”

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.” Kai said, bowing. She took the headband and looked down at it.

“You worked hard to keep up with your brother. You’ve earned this.” Iruka said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, sniffling. Iruka gave an awkward smile, thinking she was going to cry, but she looked up at him with determined eyes. 

“I won’t let you down.”

“The village will be in good hands.” The other man said, smiling. Kai bowed to the both of them again and went out the door. Once it closed behind her, she let out a small squeal. She took her time in the hallway so she could see Sasuke.

“I did it!” Kai said, practically trampling the boy as she saw him come down the hallway. Sasuke smiled at her.

“I knew you would. We’re stronger than most of the class.”

“Yeah, but it’s still a big deal.” Kai said, pushing him. “You better pass too.”

“I’m top of the class, if I fail then there’s something wrong.” Sasuke said, starting down the hall again.

“Usual spot?” Kai asked. Sasuke gave a thumbs up before going into the testing room. Kai giggled and skipped to the courtyard, where those who had taken the exam already were mingling. A lot of them were discussing where they would wear them. Kai tied her headband around her forehead, as most of the others were doing.

“Hey, congrats.” A voice called. Kai turned to see Shino standing by himself. She walked over to him, trying not to blush.

“Thanks.” She said. The only person who knew she liked Shino was Sasuke. He teased her about it, before she made him swear not to tell anyone. He responded by asking her who he would tell. Not like they had any close friends in the class.

Sasuke walked through at that moment, and was instantly swarmed by girls. Kai looked over at them. “Sorry, I gotta go rescue my brother.” She said, turning back to Shino. “Congrats as well!”

With that, she shoved her way through the crowd of girls and stood in front of Sasuke. He looked up, his headband sitting on his forehead. He grinned at her. She jumped up and down and hugged him.

They were finally Genin!

As they finished the exams, Iruka called everyone back into the classroom. There was excitement sparking from everyone in the room as they mingled together, talking.

“I’m proud of all of you. Meet here tomorrow morning to get your team assignments.” Iruka said. “For now, there are people waiting outside for you.”

All of the kids got up and started heading outside, where parents were ready and waiting. Many had balloons or flowers, some even had new kunai or shuriken sets.

The Uchiha siblings squeezed their way out of the crowd and back to the courtyard area. They stood, waiting for a moment to get out to the main road.

“I wish Mom and Dad were here.” Kai said quietly. Sasuke sighed, kicking at a rock.

“I know.” He muttered. Kai could feel the anger in his voice. She decided she wouldn’t mention her want for Itachi to be there too. They’d just argue.

“I don’t think we’re going to get through. Let’s just hop the fence and go around.” Sasuke said, straightening his posture.

“Okay.” Kai said, standing up from her squat and turning to jump the fence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Naruto was sitting on the swing, looking down. It looked like he was crying. “Naruto didn’t pass.”

“It’s not our problem.” Sasuke said, jumping up the fence and squating at the top. “He couldn’t even pull off the transformation jutsu.”

“No, but…”

“Come on, we’ll go get something to eat.”

“Alright.” Kai said. She looked at Naruto one last time before jumping over the fence with Sasuke. She felt bad leaving him there, but she didn’t know what to do for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Orientation morning couldn’t come soon enough for the siblings. Kai didn’t sleep all night,while Sasuke was up earlier than normal. Kai was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the two when Sasuke woke up.

“Kai, if you’re going to stay up all night, could you be quieter?” Sasuke said as he sat up, rubbing his forehead and then putting on a shirt. Kai gave a nervous giggle.

“Sorry nii-san.” She said, holding a whisk and bowl. “I’m making breakfast though!”

“Hm.” Sasuke mumbled, before walking into the bathroom. Kai turned and continued whisking the eggs, humming quietly. 

What team would she be on? Would she be with Sasuke? If she wasn’t, would they be apart all the time? It wasn’t often that they weren’t together. What if-

“So what are you making?” Sasuke said, coming out of the bathroom. He was dressed and looked ready to leave. Kai ignored her thoughts and smiled at him.

“Scrambled eggs and rice.”

“As usual.”

“You’re the one that usually cooks around here.” Kai said, nudging him.

“Because you make a mess.” Sasuke said, waving at the kitchen full of dirty dishes and various spots where she spilled something.

“I’ll clean it up!” Kai said, hands on her fists. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and sat down as she brought over their plates. As Kai picked up her chopsticks to start eating, Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, hands by his face.

“What?”

He didn’t say anything in response.

“Itchidakumas.” Kai said, clapping her hands together. Sasuke chuckled and did the same and the two ate breakfast.

As they were cleaning the kitchen, Kai turned to Sasuke. “There were a bunch of ninja running around the village last night.”

“Like jonnin?”

“Yeah, and some chunin I think. They were looking for Naruto and some scroll.” Kai reached up to put the bowl in her hand away.

“Did you hear anything else?” Sasuke said, drying a plate.

“No, I heard them in the yard and they took off.”

“Huh.” Sasuke said, putting the plate away. Kai shrugged and finished putting the last of the dishes away. Whatever it was, she hoped Naruto was okay.

\---

Kai and Sasuke arrived at the academy early, in order to beat the crowd of girls that would inevitably try and swoon Sasuke over. However, they didn’t beat the whole crowd because the place was bustling with activity.

Sasuke started walking to his seat and Kai tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright.”

Kai skipped over to the other side of the room to Shino, who was sitting in the back. She smiled, hands behind her back.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Are you excited?” Kai tilted her head.

“Yes, because this is a new step for us.”

“Were your parents excited for you?”

“Yes, we celebrated last night. Did you celebrate with your brother?”

“We went out for Dangos and took the night off from training.” Kai leaned against the wall. “Probably not as exciting.” Kai laughed nervously.

“That could be argued.”

“Is there anyone you’re hoping to be put on a team with?” Kai said, looking around the room. She noticed the girls crowding Sasuke.

“Not particularly.”

“Oh.” Kai said, turning to Shino. “Well, I should go save my brother.”

Shino nodded, but as she turned to walk away, he watched her. Kai pushed her way through the crowd of girls.

“I’m sitting here!”

“No, I’m sitting here!”

Kai cleared her throat loudly, before pushing through them and sitting in the chair.

“Actually, I’m sitting here. Back off.” She said, glaring. They all walked away, angry. Kai turned to Sasuke. “Saved-”

Sasuke was staring intently at Naruto. Kai was happy he managed to pass, but was also concerned as to why the two were staring each other down. Naruto was perched on top of the desk.

“Wow, this is great!” The kid in front of them said, leaning back. He elbowed Naruto as he did, making him lose his balance. “Oh, sorry, did I bump ya?”

Kai snorted, covering her mouth. The girls behind her looked ready to mob here. Kai didn’t care, this was perfect black mail for the future.

Naruto’s lips had landed smack onto Sasukes.

The two quickly backed away as the girls cried out behind Kai. The two boys turned, gagging. The mob of girls turned to Naruto and started to mob him. Kai took the opportunity to laugh. Sasuke glared at her.

“We don’t speak of this.” He said curtly.

“Mhm.” Kai giggled.

\---

Meanwhile, before class…

“Lord Third, are you sure?” Iruka asked, looking at the team roster list. The Third Hokage leaned back in his seat, smoking his pipe.

“You worry about my decision.”

“Well, yes. Not only are they siblings, but that puts four genin on a team.” Iruka said. “Not only that, you paired Naruto with Kakashi.”

“Iruka, Kakashi has failed most of his teams. With the extra genin to place, I figured placing her with Kakashi would allow a chance for the team to go back down to three.”

“What if they all fail?”

Lord Third looked out the window. He had a feeling, a slight feeling, that none of them would fail.

“Then they take the test again.”

“If you’re certain this will work out.” Iruka said. “I still don’t agree with putting the siblings on a team.”

“Yes, that was a hard decision. However, Sasuke has shown that he’s being overrun by the need to take revenge. Kai is not. I thought that keeping them together might prevent the two from seeking revenge.”

Iruka was quiet, thinking. “You’re right.”

\---

Shortly after, Iruka came into the classroom and stood in front of the class. He held a clipboard. The classroom fell silent.

“As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that’s nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you’re only Genin- first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads.” Iruka hesitated, looking at his clipboard. “Because we had one extra student graduate, there will be one four man team, however.” The class whispered to each other, wondering who was that one person who graduated.

Kai and Naruto tried to hide their nerves, as both of them could have been considered the extras. She looked at Sasuke, who tapped her hand. It was going to be okay. She nodded at him and turned back to Iruka.

“Each squad will be led by a jounin - an elite ninja.” He followed up. “We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that’s how we set them up. I will now announce the squads.” Iruka said, lifting his clipboard again.

“Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kai Uchiha.” Iruka looked up. “Squad Seven will be the four man squad.” The class started whispering again. Kai couldn’t help but dance in her seat. She turned to Sasuke, but he was looking at Naruto. Sakura glared at Kai, which made her scrunch her eyebrows back, sticking out her tounge. Iruka sighed, and continued to list off the rest of the teams.”

“Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke?” Naruto got up and called out. Kai and Sakura glared at him.

“Hm. Well, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the worst student with the best student.”

The class laughed and Naruto growled.

“Just make sure you don’t get in our way, loser.” Sasuke said. Kai looked at Naruto as he glared at them. She glared back.

“Hey what did you say?” Naruto said, raising his fist.

“Hard of hearing?”

“Knock it off Naruto, sit down!” Sakura said. Iruka cleared his throat.

“After lunch, you’ll meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class is dismissed.”

\---

“Did you bring your lunch?” Sasuke asked, as Kai was nervously looking through her bag. She turned to him.

“I left it at home.” She laughed nervously. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I want to check on Curse anyway, so I’ll just grab it at home.”

“Don’t be late.” Sasuke said, as Kai picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder.

“I won’t! Be right back!”

With that, Kai took off home. Thankfully, they weren’t too far from the Academy. When she got home, she jumped the fence to the arena they kept Curse in, and went into the barn. Curse watched her as he grazed on the grass, his ears moving back and forth.

“Here bud.” Kai said, tossing the flake of hay. Curse trotted over to it and started nibbling on that. As Kai jumped the fence again, he put his head up, ears pricked to her. She turned and waved to him. “I’ll be back later!”

She ran in the house to grab a couple rice cakes she had made the day before and ate them as she ran through the streets to get back to the academy. She still had a few minutes to spare when she got back, so she took a walk through the courtyard area.

“Sakura?” Kai said, tilting her head. She was sitting at the bench, pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

“Oh, hey!” Sakura started laughing nervously. “Sasuke actually just went into the classroom, I’m sure you’re looking for him.” She waved as she laughed. Kai raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged.

“Thanks!” and she took off into the classroom. Sasuke was there, like she thought. She sat down and felt the tension coming off of him. “Hey, nii-san, what’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Nothing.” He said, not looking. Kai tapped his hand and he looked up at her. “It’s nothing, just something that was said.”

“About what?” Kai tilted her head.

“Not having parents.” Sasuke said quietly.

“Oh.” Kai looked back at the desk. “Are you okay?”

“It wasn’t directed at us. So yes.”

“Okay, good.” Kai looked back at Sasuke. “Who do you think will be our teacher?” She said, changing the subject.

“Not sure. We’ll have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back, or for still reading! You may be wondering why on Earth Kai and Sasuke are on the same team. To which my reasoning is simple - It's one of the core things about Kai that make her who she is. I tried to add a snippet where it explains just how she's on the team. Don't worry, the core of the actual story is still going to be the same, and anything of Naruto's development is not infringed on :) I do plan on adding other characters conversations in it, for the future. It helps explain some of the things that happen to Kai. 
> 
> Fun facts!  
> \- Sasuke and Kai tap each others hands as a sigh of "I'm here". It helps calm the two down, although Sasuke tends to do it more to Kai than Kai to Sasuke.  
> \- This chapter's original draft was only 3 pages on a google doc. Now it's 5!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I want to say something before you continue on with the story. Parts of this will seem Mary Sue, in one way or another. You could probably already guess that, with Kai being a third sibling. However - I know this. Please don't point it out to me. I created Kai over ten years ago for roleplay, and she's since grown very dear to me. I want to keep her the way she is, while developing her character as well. So, there are pieces of the story that will seem mary sue. I apologize for that, but I'm doing my very best to make sure I make her as neutral as possible. 
> 
> If that's not your thing, don't worry, I'm not hurt if you stop reading :) 
> 
> Also - I have more of Shippuden written for her than I do Original story, so this will be less frequently updated until I get the ball rolling on that again :)
> 
> PS: Still working on formatting... If you have any tips for me please let me know ^^'


End file.
